Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3027589-20150529164237/@comment-3284502-20150529172843
Hey girl, hey! We pretty much agreed on all of this. As much as I was hoping Clintasha would happen, I had a feeling Whedon would pull the rug out from under us. The bright side of this is that Clint and his wife are fucking precious. Nat and Bruce is totally out of nowhere, but I liked it. They were very cute. Oh, no, honey, you're not seeing things. Natasha was out of character. No two ways about it. She'd never leave SHIELD/The Avengers - which has provided her with everything good in her life and brings her the most happiness she's ever had - for a guy. Hell, in the comics, that's exactly why she and Clint didn't work out. She had a mission that required her to fake being evil and go far far away, and she wanted to put SHIELD first, so she said goodbye. And she has always been very much work >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> boys. Any boy. She can be head over heels for somebody, but if they're in the way of the job, she will kick them to the curb. Running away with Bruce is NOT something she would do. I think it was supposed to be because she was shaken by her flashback, since later she seemed to refuse to run, but it was handled really REALLY poorly. Another thing I kinda resent is that the movie was very....happy housewife. All of the "good girls" (Maria, Helen, Natasha, Laura) have at least a conversation if not a plot about romance. Nat describes feeling like a monster because she can't have children (which is a semi-normal feeling but is not true, and the fact Bruce didn't challenge that idea concerned me greatly). Laura's whole CHARACTER is based on being Clint's wife and baby recepticle. We know nothing about her outside the marriage context. And at the end, Tony proposes settling down on a farm and living like Clint with Pepper, even though the Pepper I've watched in the MCU is on top of the business world and would have almost no interest in doing that. Sure, we HEAR about Jane doing badass things, but it's in the context of a "my girlfriend is better than yours" conversation (yeah, by the way, movie? We don't need more discussions on which lady is better and forcibly making it a competition, thanks.) Even Wanda, when she turned "good" got a ship tease with Vision. There's nothing wrong with housewives or with romantic ambitions, but when suddenly every lady has them when there was no emphasis on it before, it bugs me. Especially since this is the movie with the largest female presence in the franchise. Just - agh, WHY? They had better writers than that. Wanda's character was spot on and I loved it. Maria and Helen are awesome. I liked the way Nat was written for the most part. I even found it in me to like what we saw of Laura. But when this becomes a pattern through the movie, it bothers me. Cap and Thor SLAYED this movie no doubt about it. If I had any faith in an adaptation of the Civil War storyline to be good, I'd be very excited. But (and this is a big but) I came away from the movie feeling like if anybody could pull off Civil War with the rewrites to make it good, it'd be this franchise. I hope my faith is not misplaced. SCARLET WITCH IS MY BEAUTIFUL BABY QUEEN TO BE DEFENDED AT ALL COSTS AND I AM SO NOT SORRY. Wanda is in my Top 3 Female Characters of All Time and her writing here was perfect. I liked Pietro too, but his character never meant as much to me as Wanda did, so if (SPOILERS) one had to die, I'm glad it was Pietro, as much as I love him. And yes, he totally broke my heart doing that. I liked Ultron being more snarky. In the comics, he's boring as liquid paper, which makes sense, because his brain is based on Hank Pym, whom could make drying paint weep with boredom. Here, his brain is based off Tony, whom is a smart ass, so it makes sense he "takes after his old man". The Ultron army thing has been done before in the comics, but he put in a pretty good showing here. Well done. And how much do I love that Wanda (SPOILER) gets to kill him? I do. I love it a lot. Overall, I liked the movie, but didn't love it, and I'm pretty much there with you in my complaints about this movie.